


238-4=0 km

by notteess



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy birthday choi beomgyu, interpret the ships however you like!!, they all love beomgyu and beomgyu loves them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/notteess
Summary: When asked about his home; two years ago, Choi Beomgyu would, without fail, answer that it was exactly two hundred and thirty-eight kilometers away from Seoul.However, when you ask him about his home now, Choi Beomgyu would merely smile and say that he was already home.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	238-4=0 km

**Author's Note:**

> hello! first txt fic and it's a birthday fic for my semi-ult!
> 
> happy birthday my darling choi beomgyu, I wish you the best day today!!
> 
> enjoy reading this, and if you did please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> -tee
> 
> notes;; english is not my first language so I apologize for any typos and grammatical errors

Since the year 2017, Choi Beomgyu had been separated from his family.

This was not a sad occasion, considering he travelled to his country's heart in pursuit of his future. His family celebrated with a going-away party, a prayer of his future repeated into the whispers of the night, as they said goodbye to the then sixteen-year-old boy. Beomgyu had cried, he would miss his family no doubt. He would miss his dad's jokes and tired expression whenever he arrived home after his nine-to-five job. He would miss his mother's attempt at cooking, which would always end with food deliveries from their favorite restaurants. He would miss his brother's annoying taunting and nagging.

Beomgyu was sixteen when he set off on a journey that would determine how his life would be in the nearest future. It would be a lie to say that he was not nervous. Beomgyu had always thought that he would have his family by his side every step of the way. But ever since that faithful day in the year 2017, his family was exactly two hundred and thirty-eight kilometers away from him, and he was alone.

\-----

Being a trainee was not always rainbows and butterflies. It was a harsh and competitive world, teens from ages of thirteen and up would help each other at first, but then stab each other in the back whenever an opportunity to rise to the top emerged. Beomgyu had seen it coming, his personality was never one to be competitive. But in his current state, it was eat or be eaten. Beomgyu had no other choice than to practice until his lungs ache, dance until his knees wobbled, and sing until his throat was hoarse. It was an endless cycle, but after a few months, he was chosen to be a member of a group that was soon to debut. 

It was a group of five kids, five including him, with him being the last member added. All the other members had much more experience than him, Choi Yeonjun was a legend amongst the trainees, the notorious person who ranked first on every category of the monthly evaluations, he was a trainee of two years and had an aura of confidence Beomgyu always yearned to have. Beomgyu even had been a fan of him when he was first introduced to the older. 

Next, was Choi Soobin. He was another member older than Beomgyu, they had a four-month gap to their birthdays, but the one-year gap between their training period was obvious. Much like Yeonjun, Soobin's experience shone whenever the monthly evaluations rolled around, the older had a unique vocal tone that would be noticed from a mile away and his physical presence was not to be looked over. Standing at one hundred and eighty-five centimeters, Soobin stood out more than anyone else in the room, despite the known fact that he was an introvert who liked to keep to himself.

Third, was Kang Taehyun. A member younger than Beomgyu by only a year, but had a voice that would make the older tremble. Taehyun was a vocal genius without a doubt, the only reason he placed second in the monthly evaluations was because Yeonjun had prior experience and knew which songs he could sing best. But, every single person who had heard the kid sing would immediately agree that he was the best singer the company had seen thus far. Beomgyu would agree and grumble at the fact that, on top of his immeasurable talent, Taehyun had a face that looked like it was sculpted by a God. His nose was tall, his eyes were big enough to fit the entire milky way in them, and he had a smile that could light up in the entire room. Beomgyu's first impression of the younger was the fact that he would _not_ want to make an enemy of someone like Taehyun.

Last but not the least, was Huening Kai. The only person in the group who was only half Korean, Kai had a unique face that had everyone around him cooing. But he also had the musical ability that had many trainees nervous. The youngest had a musicality that made dancing and singing come naturally to him, pair that with his loud and boisterous personality, and you had someone who was able to brighten up the mood without many problems while still posing a threat towards their future. Beomgyu had heard Kai laugh once and he decided that as loud as it was, Beomgyu loved to hear the sound, it sounded a bit warm to him, it sounded like happiness whenever he was down.

The four members accepted him to the group quickly, but Beomgyu held himself back, feeling awkward and undeserving as he stood with the legendary trainees of his company.

That all happened four years ago, a few months after that Beomgyu finally felt like he belonged and started to finally open up to his members. His real personality was revealed not long after that, Beomgyu was loud and a jokester. He loved to see people laugh and loved making people laugh, it didn't take long for the other members to announce him as the mood maker of the group, and Beomgyu welcomed that title with open arms. 

Beomgyu had spent the last four years of his life surrounded by those four people. They all had been together through two canceled debuts, they had been by each other when the company sent them to America to further their training in performing, they had all been together through debut evaluations against other groups of trainees, making sure they come out on top and was worthy to be the next group that was debuted.

Through ups and down, Beomgyu had shared every single emotion there was with his members. Anger at their company when they once again canceled their debut. Sadness spent on the rooftop of their dorm, wondering if they would ever make it through everything with hope still intact. Happiness whenever they were allowed to order junk food after their diets had ended. Jealosy when they see fellow trainees debuting before them in another company. Hesitance whenever a member announced that they thought about leaving to go to another company and asked them to join. So many things had happened in the two years they spent together, all the blood, sweat, tears, and laughter they spewed were for them to share and for them to endure. Beomgyu had many things he regretted in his life but those two years shaped him to be the person he was now, and he would not trade it for anything in the world.

Beomgyu was also sure that one of the reasons he held on for so long was his members. Yeonjun, the oldest, always reminding the younger that they still had plenty of time left and should fight for their future while they still can. Soobin, the leader, would motivate his members in practice, taking control of the room whenever a dispute broke out between the members. Taehyun, the glue, would always talk to the members individually, the selfless younger would put his members above himself and make sure that _they_ had no issues before even beginning to think about his own condition. Kai, the youngest, would always make the others laugh, making sure that the gloomy practice room did not stay gloomy for long, and would always try his hardest to bring back his members' smiles.

So many words could be used by Beomgyu to describe his members. Loud, annoying, crybabies, amazing, powerful, scary, hardworking, competitive, funny, loveable, handsome, adorable, selfless, kind, friends, coworkers. But between Yeonjun's sorry ass excuse for cooking, Soobin's tired expression whenever they finished practicing, Kai and Taehyun's taunts and pranks directed toward him. Beomgyu knew that there was only one word that could describe his members perfectly, and that word was _home_.

Home for Beomgyu, for the past eighteen years, had always been Daegu. But sitting on the floor of their dorm living room, cuddled with each other with a thick blanket over them, Beomgyu realized that home was where his loved ones were. Beomgyu loved his family and that fact would not change even if he was gone from the world. However, having spent the last four years together at all times, Beomgyu knew that he loved his members just as much as he loved his family, and as of right then, they were his home. 

Home, was Yeonjun pinching Kai's cheeks whenever the younger had said something dumb. Home, was Soobin's terrifying attempts at baking bread and him terrorizing his member so they would give him a good review. Home, was Taehyun chasing him around the dorm and throwing Beomgyu into bed whenever they were play-fighting. Home, was Kai laughing too loud at a bad joke that Soobin threw around during dinner.

Home was _Tommorow x Together_ and he hoped it stayed that way until long, _long_ , into the future. 

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! see you in my future works!


End file.
